


Old Friend, Older Friend.

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, Fire, M/M, Sedation, ambulance, emt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: A fire makes Cas have a meltdown. A nice firefighter rescues him when he gets injured.





	

"Loud, loud, loud!" Cas yelled. Dean sat bolt upright in bed. Shit.

"Cas, remember out emergency plan?" Dean asked. Cas nodded, but he immediately looked frantic.

"Grab your three things and let's so, come on." Dean said. Cas stood from his bed humming and panting already, and Dean grabbed his shoulders. Cas tried to shake him off but Dean held on.

"Cas, life or death. Right now. Grab your three things." Dean said sternly. Like a soldier following orders, Cas went to the closet. He grabbed his skirt, then ran to his bed and grabbed his heart-beat-bear.

"Ok, come on, third thing." Dean said, leading him out of the bedroom. Cas went to the hallway closet and grabbed his earmuffs, and then stopped to look at Dean as he put them on.

"You're my one item, come on, downstairs." Dean said. He put a hand on Cas' back and Cas whined louder, then started to squirm.

"I'm sorry but I need you to move faster." Dean said, as they entered the hall. Cas froze.

"Kevin!" He yelled, turning and going the other way, away from the stairs. Dean growled in frustration. If this fire was big they were going to die.

"Kevin! Kevin! Kevin!" Cas screamed, banging on his door. It flew open, and to Deans surprise, Cas' fist connected with Kevin's face.

"Ow! I'm coming! I was dressing!"

"Dressing?!" Dean said.

"I sleep naked ok?! Move!" Kevin said, pushing them out of his doorway. He took off and they followed, towards the stairs. Kevin held the door open, and Dean rushed down first, Cas following, crying and wheezing.

"Cas, sweetheart, keep running. You're doing great." Dean called. Cas whined in response. He began to shake his free hand, and Dean swore again.

"Come on sweetheart, it's alright. I'm sorry it's so loud." Dean said.

As they ran, Cas became more erratic. His breathing sped up to hyperventilating, and he was practically yelling.

"Kevin, go ahead, run!" Dean said, stopping, Cas stopped too, and Dean pushed Kevin's back as he stopped.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Go!" Dean insisted. Kevin nodded and ran on.

"Cas, look, Cas! Floor six. Almost there! Come on, you can do it, we can get out of here." Dean said, taking his hand.

"You said- fire won't hurt me!" Cas yelled.

"In your dreams, but real fire can happen, and I'm so sorry, but we have to get away from it, ok? So come on, run with me." Dean said. Cas hesitated, flapping his arm and whining, then began to charge forward, down more stairs. Dean nodded to himself and ran after him.

Floors passed them, floor five, floor four, floor three, when all hell broke loose. They were meeting other people, bumping and shoving, the alarms were louder then ever, and then Dean heard a horrible sound.

A crack, then Cas was falling, down a few steps and on his side on the flat. He screamed, dropping his beat and skirt, and throwing hands around his ankle.

"Cas, shit, Cas, you ok? Talk to me sweetheart, hey, talk to me. Cas talk!" Dean yelled frantically. He was beginning to smell smoke. People ran past, not caring at all that he was splayed on the floor, in pain.

"Cas, breathe!" Dean yelled. Cas took a gasping breath, and promptly began to cry.

"Ok, alright, two floors. Cas, hold your bear." Dean said. He wrapped the skirt around it, and shoved it into Cas' arms, then took a deep breath. He lifted him off the floor.

As he started to descend the stairs slowly, a figure came rushing up. Fire fighter.

"Is he hurt?" He yelled through his mask.

"I think so. Cas, hold on sweetheart." Dean said, handing him over to the man. Cas screamed and started to struggle, and Dean rushed to his side.

"Stop, stop, stop! He's going to carry you out, just one floor Cas, for me!" Dean said. Cas screamed, as loud as he could, then slumped back, letting the fireman take control.

He immediately set off down the stairs, with Dean right on his heels. Cas got very quiet all of a sudden, and Dean knew something was wrong, but they were still moving. Then, just as they got to the lobby, Cas started to struggle. The fireman got him as far as the grass before he kicked free, and vomited right on the spot.

Dean rushed to his side, rubbing his back. He wasn't sure why he was sick but there was definitely something wrong.

"You didn't tell me he broke a bone!" The fireman yelled.

Hey I didn't know! Why do you even say that?" Dean asked, as Cas trembled against him.

"He fell didn't he? Stomach trouble isn't far behind if he snapped a bone. Fire's near the recyclin' room, we need to get you away from the buildings' before the blaze grows." The fireman said. Dean nodded and coughed. He could feel the smoke entering his lungs.

"Come on Cas, come on, you're going to be ok now, no more. We're outside. We're going to get you to Meg, alright? Now this mans gonna pick you up again-" Dean said, but Cas shook his head and cried.

"Please!" He begged.

"It's alright, I know you don't like it, but we need to." Dean said.

The fireman stepped forward and picked him up again, but there was fight left in him. He struggled and flailed as they went towards the ambulance on scene, and Dean swallowed nervously as the man yelled out a code to the rescue squad. He had heard that before.

"No, please, hey- please!" Dean said, as they tried to stop him from getting closer. They were starting to restrain Cas on the gurney, and Dean angrily forced his way through.

"He'll cooperate! Please! He's autistic, he's having an attack, don't hurt him!" Dean yelled.

"Are you his caretaker?" A woman asked.

"Y-Yes, I have to stay with him or he'll panic, please, just let him out of those." Dean said. The woman looked towards the man on board, who sighed and began to undo the restraints. Cas immediately started flapping his hands, but Dean grabbed them.

"It's ok, it's ok, we're taking you to the hospital, so they can look you over. Find out what's wrong." Dean said.

Cas lost it. He started screaming and rushed at the woman who had been looking at his foot. He felt a prick in his arm, and everything, including Deans yelling, began to fade.

* * *

"Hey, hey sweetheart, how you feeling?" Dean asked. Cas tried to sit up, but realized quickly that his hands were bound. He tried to get away, but Dean shushed him.

"They said they'd let you out if you were calm, you have to be calm buddy. I know you're really scared, but you have to breathe and stay calm." Dean said. Cas realized he was starting to breathe heavy, but he couldn't stop it.

"Out, out, out!" Cas said, pulling at the restraints.

"Ok, ok, here." Dean said, leaning over him and undoing one strap. He calmed quickly, so Dean took the other one off as well.

"Heavy."

"Yeah, you probably do feel pretty weird. They knocked you out to get a good look at your foot. You sprained your ankle pretty good, but there's no break. All we can do is put ice on it and use a brace on it." Dean explained.

"Heavy." Cas repeated.

"Yeah, I'm sorry sweetheart, I know you don't like that." Dean said. Cas reached out his hand and limply tried to reach for Dean, so Dean took his hand. Just as Cas seemed to settle back to go to sleep, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey brother."

"Benny! What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Well, someone left these at the scene of the crime." Benny said. He pulled from behind his back Cas' bear, and his skirt. Cas' eyes lit up.

"Mine!"

"Yeah, they're yours." Benny said. He handed them over with a chuckle, and Cas squeezed them to his chest.

"It was you wasn't it?" Dean said in wonder.

"Yeah, couldn't exactly let my favorite friends burn up could I?"

"Benny, thank you. There's nothing I can repay you with that means enough." Dean said.

"Just seeing him well is enough. Maybe we'll also go out and grab a bite some time, what do y'all say?" Benny asked.

"Bite?"

"Sorry, he's on some heavy meds. I'll see what we can do. Hey uh- building didn't burn down right?" Dean asked.

"Nah, not sure what started the flame, but we're pretty sure it was accidental. Only spread on the first floor, and the building is brick so it's still standing." Benny explained.

"Thank God for that. Hey, thank you, really. I don't think I can say that enough." Dean said.

"It's my job brother. I'm gonna let him get some rest though now-"

"Cas!"

"Oh boy." Dean sighed.

"Is he hurt?!" Gabriel asked.

"What happened? Is it bad?!" Michael yelled.

"I'll leave you to it then." Benny said, amused. He waved goodbye, and Dean gave a halfhearted wave back as he left.

"Dean, talk to us!" Gabriel yelled.

"He's fine, but he won't be if you keep yelling." Dean scolded. Both of them nodded and righted themselves, each taking a seat by the bed.

"He sprained his ankle pretty bad coming down the stairs. When he got sick from it, he freaked out and attacked an EMT. They had to sedate him." Dean explained.

"Cas?"

"What?" Dean said. Michael stood from his chair and walked to the door, looking out the window for a moment before coming back to sit down once again.

"I could've sworn I just saw Cas outside the door." Michael mumbled. Deans stomach dropped.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come." Gabriel said.

"No, no it's fine. That's- you know what, we'll talk about that another time. Right now, we focus on Cas. And maybe one of you can get his earmuffs from lock up?" Dean suggested.

"Right, I'll do that later." Gabriel said. He took Cas' hand and squeezed it, but it elicited no response short of him looking in their direction.

"He really is high as a kite isn't he?" Michael said.

"Yeah, sadly we won't hear much from him for another hour at least." Dean said.

"Well, then we'll wait." Michael said.

"Yeah, as long as it takes." Gabriel added. Dean nodded.

"Long as it takes." Dean echoed. There was a loud stomping, then two faces popped into the room as the door swung open.

"Dean! Cas!"

"Sammy, Jess, not you too!"

**Author's Note:**

> Old friend... Older friend? I wonder who Michael saw at the door...


End file.
